Cure my Loneliness
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: Hikaru's frail and lonely niece move in town with her medabot hating mother. When she finds a rare cicada medal, and hidden away medaparts she names her new friend Higurashi, but how long can she keep him from her mother, and why do the Rubberrobos want her. Takes place after the second season.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Medabots fanfic, and I'm taking a small brake from my Phantom of the opera fanfic. I know I won't get many reviews from this so without further ado.**

Chap. 1

The streets were quiet as a full moon shined through the nighttime sky. A museum was empty, but locked up tight. Yet not tight enough for one man, with his high tech gadgets, dark attire, and famous Jester mask.

The Phantom Renegade.

The masked thief cuts the cameras on the roof window. Lowering himself in the display room, he lands silently to the floor. He places a two sided mirror over the motion sensor alarm on the floor. The Phantom went to a display case; using a window cutter he opened it. Its content was neither a jewel nor fossil. It was a rare Medabot medal, the cicada medal. It was gold and hexagon shaped like most medals; having a cicada larva with a blue rim stone.

"Yeah baby, I still got it," he said in a gruff voice, admiring his new steal a little too soon.

He turned around taking a step back through the way he came. Suddenly the room became red and sirens were blaring. The Kaito looked down and saw he had tripped the sensor beam. He wanted to kick himself, but instead scrambled to his rope and escaped.

Renegade watched as the police surround the museum to search for him, only he was on the bridge. The dark cladded man then looked at the medal again in triumph.

"Ha-ha, no one can catch the Phantom Rene-" his gloating was cut off by his cell phone ringing. While it was ringing he lost his grip on the medal and it fell into the river.

"Ohhh! Not another one," he whaled.

Once back at home he checked his phone. It was his older sister; she was coming in from America. He took his mask off and dialed her back.

"Hey Kimiko, Sorry I didn't get to you I was asleep." The 21 year old lied.

"That's okay Hikaru; I was just calling to say that we'll be landing soon."

"Okay, I'll swing by and get you. Oh, hey how's Mayu taking the move."

"Fine she hopes to make some new friends in Japan, hopefully without any of those Medabots."

"You still won't let her have a Medabot?" Hikaru asked knowing the answer.

"Can you blame me, after what happened ten years ago, and what happened a few months ago?!"

The plane signaled for devices to be turned off.

"Oh hey, got to go see you in a few. Love you, bye."

"Love you, bye." They hung up.

Meanwhile in the river the medal landed on the rocks. No one knew what it was feeling except for itself. It felt it was alive.

The next day Ikki Tenryou and Arika Amazake were on their way to the 24 Hop mart. Metabee and Brass tagging not far behind.

"Aw, man that Robattle was awesome. I didn't Metabee was gonna make that shot." Arika said in awe.

"That's cus I'm so awesome, no bot but me can do what I do." The yellow bot boasted.

"Hey don't forget the guy who told you where to aim," whined Ikki.

As they were all talking, Brass noticed an unfamiliar face in the Mart. She was a girl of ten; she looked pale, had long violet colored hair with stubbed pigtails that look like chommages, and she wore a white dress and green galosh boots. She was eating a butterscotch putting cup.

"Hey, look Ms. Arika." Brass pointed, as the kids walked in the store.

The kids and Metabee stopped and stared at the girl. She looked up with maroon eyes that grew wide. As this was going Hikaru walked in from the back room. He saw them gawk at each other; he then realized the two Medabots were in the store.

'Oh no, she's getting scared; Mayu's never been exposed to Medabo-.' His thought was cut off by a scream, but it wasn't a fearful scream.

"AHHH! Oh my gosh you're Metabee from the Robattle finals!" the newcomer gushed. She race to the yellow robot checking out his servos. She shook his arm and heard rattling; she then took the arm piece off.

"Whoa, hey! I need that arm!" Metabee shouted. She looked in the aim shoot compartment.

"Hey what do you think you're doing to my medabot!" stammered Ikki. The purple haired girl then shoved the part in his face. He saw a square piece as she spoke.

"See that piece, it was loose. If your medabot were to take another shot at his opponent his whole arm would have blown off without him knowing."

Hikaru was floored; he didn't know she knew all this. She hardly said a word to him when he talked to her. Arika then asked the girl the famed question.

"What's your name?"

The Girl beamed at her and said, "My name is-."

"MAYU!" A woman's voice rang.

Mayu stopped smile, her entire demeanor changed, her eyes lost that spark of life she had. She turned and looked at the woman. She had her red hair in a tight ponytail; she was in a burgundy colored business dress. She had a cell phone in her right hand. Her eyes were the same color as Hikaru's.

"Get away from those machines, this instant young lady."

The young girl complied, "sorry mother."

Then the woman glared at Ikki and Arika, "are those your Medabots?"

They nodded in union.

"Well, you two stay away from my daughter," the red-head shouted pulling Mayu away from them.

"I will not have my daughter around anyone with a medabot!"

"Kimiko," Hikaru said in a pleading tone.

Said thirty year old woman then turned her rage at her brother. She got up to his face.

"And you! If I see those machines in the same room with her again, I'll never send her here again, got it?" Hikaru put his hands up in defense of his sister's outburst.

"You're mean," Mayu chimed in.

Her mother stopped cold in her tracks and looked at her daughter. Suddenly the young girl yanked her hand out of her grasp, and ran out the door. Her mother then ran after her.

"What was that all about?" Metabee questioned.

"Yeah Hikaru, who were those two?" Ikki asked the store clerk.

"That was my sister and niece, ever since the ten days of darkness, Kimiko hates anything having to do with Medabots. They killed her husband at that the time so I can't blame her. Plus Mayu's a pretty frail kid, so that puts a lot of stress on her as well."

"Well, Mayu doesn't seem to share her mother's hatred, and I'm going to find out why," Arika stated. "Come on Brass, time for some research."

"Yes, Ms. Arika."

The girls were off to the library, it was almost curfew for Ikki so he and Metabee headed home.

Meanwhile, Mayu ran from her mother. She kept running until she stopped at a small bridge near the river. She heard her mother's calls and hid underneath it. As she watched her mother run pass, Mayu noticed something shiny in the water. When she went to see what it was she got a shock.

"It's a medal!" the girl shouted.

Suddenly a crow tried to take it from her. She held it close and shooed the bird away. She then looked at it with admiration.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

She put the metal in her dress pocket as her mother came back around. Her mother looked to about to have a heart attack when she saw her daughter in the water.

"Mayu get out of the water you'll catch a cold!"

When Mayu obeyed her mother grabbed her hand as they walked back the way they came. Kimiko ranted all the way there.

"You just wait till we get home; you are in so much trouble."

The medal felt itself being lifted from the rocks. It saw the girl's smile at it. The girl had protected it from the flying creature. Her eyes showed sadness and longing. It wasn't sure why, but it felt safe with her.

**End of chapter one hope you like it. Oh, and just so you know Hikaru is Henry, I didn't like how the dub gave him two names so I went for the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sis for reviewing and thank you sailor sacred moon for following. Now on the chapter 2, and I only own Mayu, Higurashi, and Kimiko. **

Chap.2

Mayu and her mother were heading to their new home. It was a red brick house with a tree in the back yard. Mayu was silent the whole way home so her mother stroked up a conversation while they were unpacking.

"So, Mayu, what do you think of the house?"

"It's nice," she said in a monotone voice.

"You know, there's a tree house in the back. You can check it when where done unpacking."

"Sure, okay."

The woman sighed, "Mayu, look I'm sorry I blew up at the store, but you know how I feel about Medabot, especially what happened month back."

"Yeah I know, but can't I just have a medawatch and Medal? So I can have someone to talk to."

"No, because then the Medal will want a body, and say 'I can't be a good friend without a body,' and will pressure you into giving it one. Besides you can always talk to me."

"It's not the same mom; you're always at work, or on the phone for work." Mayu shot back.

"I am no-"Kimiko's phone cut her off. "Hello… What?! The board of directors wants to meet with me?! I'll be there in 30 minutes." She hung up the phone.

Mayu glared proving her point, "see that's what I'm talking about!" the girl dashed up to her room.

"Mayu, wait!" Her mother called running after her, but the girl locked the door.

Mayu sat on her bed looking at the cream colored walls, and wood trim. She hated her mom when she would ignore her. The money they have is fine; she doesn't need to be a workaholic. Mayu heard the car take off, so she decided to take a look at the medal she found. She leaned back on her pillow. Soon she fell asleep with the medal in her hand.

The next day Mayu, she got up and headed down stairs to find her mother wasn't home yet. This wasn't a surprise to her; sometimes her mother wouldn't be home for days. After eating breakfast, the house phone started ringing. Mayu had her school clothes on as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mayu, it's Hikaru your mom called me to drop you off at school. Be ready in 30 minutes."

"Okay, see ya in 30 minutes uncle." The said their goodbyes and hung up.

Once at school, Mayu met the principle and he showed her to her classroom. She saw it was the same class as Ikki. The teacher was a muscly man; he had a red shirt, dark hair, and an angry face. The man said his name was Coach Mountain. He had Mayu stand in front of the class with him. Mayu didn't like others to know, but she had a cardio disease. Others usually treated her like she would break.

"Class today we have a new student," Coach Mountain's voice boomed. "This is Mayu Burns, now she has a disorder called Bradycardia. So if you see her breath heavy, or on the floor take her to the nurse's eminently. "

'So much for keeping quit,' Mayu thought.

Later at lunch, Mayu sat next to Ikki and Arika; they were on the right side of the lunch table, Mayu the opposite side. Ikki started up conversation.

"Mayu, are you sure it's okay to hang with us? With your mom and all."

"My mom doesn't even notice what color my hair is. Much less who I hang out with, only when she sees me around Medabots she notices."

"Well that a little harsh…"

"It may be but it's true."

"Hey Mayu, mind if I interview you for the school paper?" Arika piped in changing the subject.

"Sure, why not?"

Arika pulled her tape and mic out, and begun the series of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"United States," the purple haired girl answered.

"Why did you leave?"

"My mom wanted us to leave; America is sort of a rude country, not tight nit like here in Japan."

"Where is your dad at?"

"He died when I was two, so I didn't know him. He was American."

"What are hot dogs made of?"

"I… don't… know." Mayu was cut off guard by the question.

"Okay last one, why does your mom hate Medabots, but not you?"

"She… hates them because they killed my dad…" Mayu tear upped a bit.

This caught Arika off guard now; he must have died during the ten days of darkness. Arika was about to stop, but Mayu continued.

"I at first, hated them too, but when I was seven, I was playing in the forest behind my back yard. I heard a voice a few feet from where I was playing. I saw a medabot with its leg caught under a rock. At first I was going to leave him, but his eyes plead with me. I use a branch to move the rock."

Ikki and Arika gasped.

"When I got him back to my house I fixed his leg." Mayu said nothing after that and only thought of that day. Her mind focused on the words that were not her own.

_'You can be trusted; please keep this information safe.'_

"So that's why you stopped hating Medabots?" Ikki asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yup, now I wish I had one."

The bell soon rang and they went to their next class. Suddenly the screws gang appeared in front of Mayu.

"So New kid, why are you hangin' out with these losers," Said Samantha.

"Yeah you should hang out with the coolest gang ever. The Screws," Spike gloated.

"Your name sound like a bad word," Mayu said innocently.

The three kids anime felled when she said this, Ikki and Arika laughed at the comment.

"You're gonna regret that" Sloane said angry.

"How dare you say that about our name. Let's Robattle right here, right now."

"But I don't have a medabot."

The Screws then broke out in laughter, and made fun of her. Mayu brushed past them and went to her seat. The rest of day was filled with hurtful jokes.

Later back at her house, Mayu went in to the tree house. She saw it was dusty and full of spider webs. She saw a silhouette of something. She got closer to it, and looked at it with awe.

It was a Medabot body.

**Cliffy, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, oh and I wanted to put a known fact in that was for the last chapter. Bradycardia is a real disorder I looked it up in Google. It causes fainting, slow heartbeat, and fatigue.**

**Okay time for the next chapter. **

In a dark empty building five figures join together for a meeting. They were dark rubber suits with antennas on their heads. They are the RubberRobo gang.

"So the girl and her mother finally got here." Stated the leader known as Seaslug.

"Yes, the promotion we gave the woman at her job will allow us to keep tabs on the girl." Said a short man with a pacifier in his mouth known as Shrimplips.

"Also, the little half-pint doesn't even have a medabot so she'll be easy to snag." Boasted a red headed woman called Gilgirl.

"Duuh, yeah she won't know what hit her," droned a tall muscle man called Squidguts.

"Great, then that means our new boss will be pleased." Seaslug cheered, but then his wife, Ms. Caviar, spoke up.

"But Dear, I thought you were the boss?"

"I was… till the new guy came in and took my position." He said crestfallen.

Everyone looked at him like he was stupid and sad. They then went back to plotting there plan.

Back at Mayu's house, she got excited about finding the medabot so she called her uncle to show it to him. When he got to the house he saw it was a black KBT-Type, with red missile launchers and gun holsters. Basically, a black and red Metabee.

"Where did you find this," Hikaru asked in shock.

"The tree house of in the back," Mayu said excited.

"Well, you know your mom's going to flip when she sees this, and it won't work without a medal."

"She doesn't need to know. Besides I've got what I need right here."

Mayu pulled the medal from under her pillow. She then placed it in the compartment. Hikaru took note that that was the medal he stole as Phantom Renegade. He tried to think of something to get the medal back. Mayu noticed it didn't start up and started to lose hope.

"Oh well, Mayu I guess the medal's broken, I'll take it and give you a new one." Hikaru said hastily as he reached for the medal.

"Touch my medal and you'll regret it," said a cold, masculine voice.

Hikaru averted his eyes to the medabot's head and saw piercing blue eyes stare back at him. He became startled and scurried away from the bot.

"Yay, he works, he really works!"

The medabot turned his head to the purple haired girl, he recognized her. He then stood up and faced her.

"What is your name," he asked.

"It's Mayu," she answered simply. The bot then knelt before her, and bowed his head.

"Lady Mayu, I wish to thank you for saving me. I am your humble servant."

The girl smile at him, and took his hand, "I don't need a servant, only a friend."

"Then that is what I shall be," He said looking up.

"So, what's your name?" Mayu's turn to ask.

The black Medabot thought for a moment, and his head sweat dropped.

"I-I can't remember… I know others names, and my past, but nothing else except being in the river."

This shocked Hikaru, most rare medals don't remember their past as war mongering aliens. Then again stranger things have happened. The former robattler decided to ask some questions.

"Okay, well since you don't have one, I'll call you Higurashi. How does that sound?" Mayu asked.

"Seems appropriate, since my medal is a cicada."

"Great, now-" Mayu was cut off Hikaru.

"Okay, now it's my turn to ask questions. What did you do in your past?"

Higurashi crossed his arms, and scowled at the man. "That's classified information that will harm-."

"Sorry Higgy, but the war you've been fighting has been over for thousands of years."

This human was getting on Higurashi nerves, and then Mayu spoke reassuringly.

"It's okay, he's my uncle he can be trusted."

"Very well, I will relent, but it is not a pleasant story," The Medabot stated.

"I wasn't in the wars; I was mostly neutral. But the wars were growing more violent, so the Cicada tribe and I started protecting the humans. The Kuwagata and the Kabuto tribes kept on slaughtering many of us and the humans. The tribes practically destroyed themselves. The few of us that were left programed our memories into the medal to remind others to not repeat what had happened. The few humans that were left we sent away to other parts of the planet. After that I'm not sure what happened."

"So how were you able to keep most of your memory?" Hikaru asked another question.

"I am not sure."

Suddenly the phone rang, Higurashi was on high alert, Mayu claimed him down, while Hikaru answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hikaru, hi I just calling to check on Mayu and just to let her know I'm coming home soon."

"What?! Uh… I mean, that's great I'll let Mayu know, okay love you, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Mayu your mom's coming!"

Mayu scrambled and grabbed Higurashi's hand and ran to the back. They headed up to the treehouse.

"Lady Mayu, what's wrong?" the Medabot asked.

"It's my mom she hates Medabots."

"Why?"

"Because of the ten days of darkness. I'll explain later but hide here till she's gone."

The bot reluctantly obeyed, and the girl head down to meet her mother. He looked around the dusty tree house, wondering what the ten days of darkness were.

**So what ya think of Higurashi, pretty cool huh? Well sorry it's a bit short but eh, what'cha gonna do? But in the next chapter I'm gonna be having Robattle. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay now for another chapter of Medabots: cure my loneliness.**

Chap.4

Ikki heard his alarm clock blare as he stirred awake from his sleep. Down below his bed Metabee was tossing and turning trying to block the buzzing noise. Finally not being able to take it anymore; he race over to the clock trying to turn it off.

"HOW DO I TURN THIS PIECE OF JUNK OFF?! Git git gigit git!" the bot outburst making his beetle noises.

Suddenly Ikki sprang out of his bed to try and stop Metabee from breaking the clock. He tried grabbing the clock, resulting in a tug of war. Then without warning the clock broke in half.

"Oh now look what you done," Ikki shouted in Metabee's face.

"Me you're the one who grabbed it!"

Their bickering was cut off by Ikki's mom calling. "Ikki, Metabee, Arika and Brass are here. Hurry up and get ready for school!"

The two then decided they would keep quiet about the clock until school was over. After Ikki got changed, the boy and medabot headed down stairs.

Mayu woke at her usual time for school, but was surprised to find that her mom was making breakfast. She was in formal clothes so that still meant she had work; witch was a relief for Mayu. Once Kimiko finished cooking, she asked Mayu how school was.

"Well, I got interviewed for the school paper." Mayu said leave out that she was hanging out with Ikki and Arika.

"Really what was it about?"

"Oh you know, where I'm from, how old am I, the reason I don't have a Dad."

"Good. People need to know the dangers of a medabot." Mayu inwardly groaned at her mom for that comment.

Suddenly, Kimiko's phone rang which means she needed to head out. She kissed Mayu goodbye and ran out the door. Mayu went to the window and saw how nice it was outside so she decided to walk to school today, but not alone.

She headed up to the tree house, she found Higurashi sleeping on an old matrass. Poking him in his face Higurashi startled awake. He went into a defensive stance, and had his guns risen at Mayu, before realizing where he was. He lowered his arm as he was calming down.

"Lady Mayu, I'm sorry, I did not realize it was you."

"It's okay, I probably shouldn't have poked you; I forgot you were in a war. Would you mind walking to school with me?"

The cicada medabot wonder why she seemed undeterred by almost being shot. But he decided to let it slide for now. Besides there were other things that needed to be answered. Higurashi agreed to her request. As they started walking Higurashi started up a conversation.

"Lady Mayu what was 'the ten days of darkness'?" He asked bluntly as they walked.

"Well, eight years ago, a mad man by the name doctor Meta-evil. He used two Medabots with rare medals to control all the Medabots that had been cloned from the medals. One of the Medabots use was my uncle Hikaru's; the man you met last night. For ten days destruction went on, till my uncle finally came to a painful conclusion."

"What?"

"He had to destroy his Medabot's medal."

Higurashi was silent for a moment before Mayu continued. She also explained what happened as to why her mom hates Medabots.

"Once the disaster was over, medabot tinpets were place with chips that prevent them from harming humans. That's why I wasn't scared when you almost shot me."

'Well that explains that,' the black medabot thought.

The two continued walking till they got toward the other houses that were close to the school. Mayu spotted Ikki and Arika with their two Medabots. They also spotted her, and ran up to greet her.

"Morning Mayu," Arika was the first to greet. She then averted her eyes to the medabot standing next to the purpled haired girl.

Higurashi didn't like the brown haired girl staring at him. He started sweat dropping under her stare; he gave Mayu a look that said, 'Why is this girl staring at me like I have six heads?' she then stood up and gave a deadpan look.

"Great, just what we need a 'Metabee' recolor."

"RECOLOR?!" Higurashi exclaimed.

As Ikki and Metabee came up Higurashi noticed the yellow bot. He knew Metabee from his past, but by a different name. Higurashi went and by passed Arika and lifted his revolver at Metabee. No way was he going to be dishonored by being call a recolor, whatever that was.

"Whoa, hey, what's the big idea," Metabee exclaimed.

"Good to see you again, Kiumu. The Brown haired girl says I'm your 'recolor'."

"Uh, dude my name ain't Kiumu its Metabee. You know the Robattle champ… and you do kinda look like my recolor."

As this was going on Ikki pondered on the name 'Kiumu'. "That name sounds familiar." He said aloud.

"I challenge you to one of these Robattles then," Higurashi said to the yellow bot.

"Higurashi I don't think that's a-" Mayu was cut off by Metabee.

"Fine, I'll show you what a real Metabee can do!"

"Then it is agreed," said a stranger's voice. Everyone looked around for it, and then looked up. They saw an old mustached man with a red bowtie, short sleeve shirt and black pants.

"I shall act as Referee, me, Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt! This will be declared a submission match. Metafighters ready."

"Yeah!" Ikki said quickly.

"I guess so," Mayu said, "but I never really robattled before. But I'll do my best."

"Medabots Robattle!"

Metabee was the first to strike with a submachine gun. Higurashi dodged the flying bullet and dashed toward the yellow bot. The cicada shot at his left arm causing 20% damage.

'Whoa this Medabot is fast,' Ikki thought and then looked at Mayu. 'She looks like she doesn't have a clue of what's going on.'

Mayu looked at her medawatch and saw that Higurashi's head medapart had smoke bombs. She thought those might come in handy. Meanwhile Metabee got Higurashi's right arm to cease function.

"Higurashi use your smoke bombs to confuse Metabee," she whispered.

he did so and was able to get Metabee's left arm and right leg to cease function. But Metabee wasn't giving in so easily.

"That's it now I'm mad," Metabee said starting to glow.

This confused Higurashi he had never seen this before. It was taking a lot of power to do whatever Metabee was doing.

"It's time to kiss your bot goodbye! Medaforce!" Metabee shouted letting out an abundant amount of power. It all directed on to Higurashi.

The blast hit ceasing function of the cicada as the medal spit out of the body, and it lay on the ground like a ton of bricks. Mayu felt like she had just witnessed a murder, her maroon eyes welled with tears and her face twisted in horror. She ran to her Medabot and Medal and picked both up and ran off to the hop mart. She had never seen a Robattle completely end because her mom always caught her in the end. But now she never wanted to see another Robattle again.

**Okay sorry if the robattled stunk I'm not very good with action but at least I kept my promise on the robattle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait but here's another medabots chapter.**

Chap. 5

Mayu ran all the way to the 24 hop mart without stopping. She started to feel light headed, but she didn't care she just needed to see Hikaru. When she got inside, she sat Higurashi on the floor. She was panting heavily as Hikaru spoke.

"Mayu, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked looking at his neice.

"I got… in a Robattle with Ikki… and then Metabee went all glow-like… and did this to Higurahi!" she said getting worked up. Tears were evident in her eyes, and she began to get the hiccups.

"Okay, calm down before you faint. I'll fix him up at my lunch break; but you _need_ to head to school."

After a moment of calming the purple haired girl, he shooed her out the door. He then looked at the banged up medabot. Hikaru began to ticker with the medaparts a bit, but stopped.

'Wait, what am I doing? Mayu doesn't need a medabot; her mom would have a fit if she even saw this thing.' Hikaru thought, he then took a look at the Medal.

'And besides this Medal needs to head to Dr. Aki, who knows what would happen if this got in the wrong hands.'

The dark haired store clerk then placed the Medal in his apron pocket. He then took the Medabot body and hid it in the broom closet.

'Sorry Mayu, but this is for your own good.'

As class went on Mayu couldn't concentrate, between the Screws making quiet jokes behind he back, and thinking about her medabot, it was hard to pay attention. When lunch time rolled around, Ikki and Arika sat next to her and wanted to apologize.

"Hey Mayu," Ikki began, "I want to apologize for what happened this morning. Metabee over did it when he used the Medaforce on your medabot." He then noticed the angry look on her face.

"Over did it! He practically killed Higurashi; I thought all you had to do to win was to cease function on the medaparts. Not make it look like he was in the middle of an explosion!" she almost yelled.

Now it was Arika's turn to talk, "yes usually that's the case, but when the Medaforce is activated it causes more damage."

"Yeah, well… I'm not robattling ever again."

The two kids looked shocked. "But Mayu that's the whole point of having a medabot is to robattle with it to build a bond." Arika explained.

"Not really, I've seen other kids have them just as companions."

The bell suddenly rang when she stood up and added, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm headed to my next class, and thank you Ikki for the apology."

The day dragged on, and finally school was done. Mayu couldn't wait to see Higurashi; she was so excited she could burst. As Hikaru saw her though, he ripped the sleeve of his shirt and messed up his hair. When Mayu came in he had a false look of sadness as she asked where her medabot was.

"The Phantom Renegade he came and took your medal, I tried to stop him but he was too quick. I'm sorry Mayu." As soon as he said this, Hikaru regretted. He saw the pained look on her face. Before he could take back what he said she ran out the door as Ikki, Arika, and their Medabots were coming in. She just kept running, but had no idea she headed straight into the Rubberrobos' hands.

**Okay sorry it's short, but I want to leave a cliffhanger so any who bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for no updates in a while.**

Chap. 6

As Ikki and Arika walked in, with their Medabots, they asked Hikaru what had just happened. The young store clerk sweat dropped. He explained about how Mayu found her Medabot, and he told them hiding it from her. And he got the reaction he'd expected…violent shouting.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Arika roared looking peeved, and Hikaru, for a moment forgot he was an adult as he shrunk under her glare.

"Yeah, dude, who told you to go and scare a ten year old's life?" Metabee added with a raised eyebrow.

"Also, why did you even use the Phantom as a ruse in the first place?" Ikki inquired with his arms crossed.

Hikaru was taken aback by Ikki's question; he quickly thought of an excuse. "Well, isn't it obvious, the Phantom is known Stealing medals. Besides Mayu's mom doesn't want her to have a Medabot, and I have to respect her wishes."

"Yeah, but-" Ikki's protest was cut off by the door bell ringing; someone had entered the store. Everyone turned to see who it was.

It was a woman about Hikaru's age; she had blonde hair in a high pony tail with a loose strand over her face. She had tan skin and blue eyes, and she wore a lab coat. She had a square metal box, with the initials MC on it, in her hand and a bento in the other.

"Kirara, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked going toward her.

"What? Your _girlfriend _can't stop by and bring you lunch?" She said putting the bento in front of his face.

"Girlfriend?!" the kids and bots chimed in union. "We didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah," Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head, "she's was away in Switzerland for a couple years. She just came back yesterday."

"Yeah, we've been dating since high school, but have known each other since grade school."

"Well, he's never mention you before," Metabee stated.

"He hasn't?..." she said darkly, you could see the blonde's vain pop a bit as she glared at her _possibly_ ex-boyfriend.

Hikaru laughed sheepishly, putting his hand in defense. Ikki came to the rescue, and quickly changed the subject to the metal box she held.

"Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, this is a prototype attachment for medaparts from the Medabots Corporation. Here I'll show you." Kirara looked to Arika, "May I see your sailor-multi?"

The red-head nodded.

The blonde took Brass and place the box on her back, suddenly the box clamped on. A teleportation light appeared on her forehead. A purple tiara with dark pink jewels was placed on her head. Metabee would never admit it, but he blushed looking at Brass.

"How pretty," Arika commented.

"You can use that when in Robattling, it differs with each medal. The tiara can act like a boomerang." Kirara motioned to the accessory.

"Ooh, ooh, me next!" Metabee said eagerly with gleaming eyes, "I wanna try!"

Kirara chuckled at the child-like antic, and then placed the device on Metabee. What had come forth was a shield that looked like the shell of a Kabuto beetle. It had a glistening gold color. Everyone looked at it with awe.

"Awesome! I got a shield!"

"Cool, now that's way better than some girly tiara," Ikki gloated in his boyish attitude. Arika, Brass, and Kirara rolled their eyes, typical boys.

"Well, anyway, what was all the hub-bub earlier?" The newcomer questioned.

Everyone's eyes landed on Hikaru, and they explained what had happened, but instead of yelling, Kirara came up with a solution.

"Whelp, theirs is only one thing to do," she said pounding her right fist in to her left palm. "We got to find Mayu and tell her the truth. Right?"

"Right!" everyone cheered.

"And Hikaru has to fix her Medabot, and give it back medal and all! Right?"

"Right!"

"Righ-wait? What!"

"You heard me. Now let's go!"

Everyone except Hikaru ran out the door, and then Kirara came back and poked her head back in.

"And Hikaru if that bot isn't fixed by the time we get back, you'll be getting a visit from a very unhappy _lady._" She stuck her tongue out and winked.

"This is payback for not telling the others about you, isn't it?" he sighed.

"Yup!" she said rushing back out.

**Kirara is not mine she is from the video game she is Hikaru's Girlfriend a/o wife. She wasn't put in the anime for some (possibly stupid) reason, and not much was put in about her except that she went to school with Hikaru in the game medarots 1 witch wasn't put in English. You see her in the sequel game medarots 2 witch was put into English.**


End file.
